


Your Nightmares Are Mine

by Entwinedlove



Series: Fictober 2018 [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Bucky Barnes, Disabled Character, Multi, Omega Peggy Carter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: When Steve's second mate is brought out of cryo-storage, Steve gets nightmares that aren't entirely his own.





	Your Nightmares Are Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober18  
> day 7 prompt: "No worries, we still have time."

Steve looked around, saw the banner on the wall welcoming the troops home, heard the band start up a triumphant number.

"Steve," Peggy called. He turned and there she was, young and beautiful. He couldn't smell her, though. "I knew you wouldn't be late for our date."

He glanced down at his hands, only mildly curious that the left was numb. The shock and horror he expected to feel were muted when he saw that his arm was gone.

"What's going on?" he asked, though it was Bucky's voice from his lips.

"Don't worry, we still have time," she said.


End file.
